Descente aux Enfers ::
by Benou
Summary: La guerre fait rage dans le Monde des Sorciers et rares sont ceux qui luttent pour survivre ...Courte fic de deux chapitres qui raconte la fin proche du Monde des Sorciers et qui est basée essentiellement sur la famille Weasley... Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIÉRE PARTIE :**

« Dis Harry, tu voudrais pas profiter de ce beau temps sans pluie pour disputer une petite partie de Quidditch ? » proposa Ron, alors que les deux adolescents ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred, Georges et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix déjeunaient au Terrier, en ce matin de février brumeux.

Depuis que la Guerre avait éclatée, la petite maison biscornue des Weasley était en proie à une agitation non dissimulée.

Á longueur de journée, des Sorciers allaient et venaient dans la cuisine, disparaissaient par le réseau des Cheminettes, réapparaissaient sur la pelouse, entre deux Gnomes de jardins mécontents, occupaient certaines pièces de la maison pendant des heures pour discuter entre eux et parfois, ils partaient en mission, laissant ainsi la maison remplie de quelques-uns de ces hôtes habituels.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore qui avait entraîné la fermeture immédiate de Poudlard, les attaques de Mangemorts ne faisaient que de se multiplier, ainsi que le nombre de morts et, suite à cela, l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste avait créé plusieurs centaines de Centres de Traitements pour Blessures Magiques sur plusieurs endroits à travers tout le continent, triplant au passage le nombre de Médicomages opérationnels en cas d'urgence.

Une Terreur générale c'était installée dans le Monde de la Magie et, désormais, les Sorciers avaient peur de sortir de chez eux, craignant de rencontrer un Mangemort avide de cruauté et de sang…

Jamais les Aurors du Ministère n'avaient eut autant de travail et rares étaient ceux qui rentraient chez eux indemnes tandis que nombreuses étaient les familles qui, chaque jours, venaient pleurer sur la tombe de leurs défunts.

Voldemort était en train de réaliser son rêve le plus cher : répandre le Chaos total.

Ses troupes de Mangemorts augmentaient à vu d'œil car tous les puissants Sorciers qui pensaient n'avoir aucune chance de résister à eux préféraient désormais se plier aux ordres du puissant Mage Noir afin de rentrer dans l'Histoire et laisser des traces indélébiles de ce terrible massacre.

En cette période Noire, le célèbre dicton qui disait « L'Espoir fait vivre » n'avait plus lieu d'être car ils savaient tous que la Fin était proche et que résister ne serait pas d'une grande utilité car le règne de Lord Voldemort ne faisait que commencer.

En plus de s'attaquer à d'innocents Sorciers, les Mangemorts s'en prenaient aussi aux Moldus en provoquant d'incompréhensibles accidents tels que la démolition d'immeubles qui venaient d'être refaits, des meurtres sans explications rationnelles pour les autorités locales, la destruction entière de petits villages qui étaient dues en réalité à l'invasion de deux Géants déchaînés et tout plein d'autres tragédies comme par exemple le massacre d'une famille entière qui était partie en randonnée en montagne et qui avait été retrouvée, le lendemain, pendue à un arbre, le corps en sang.

Conscient de la menace qui pesait sur eux, le Premier Ministre Moldu était entré plusieurs fois en contact avec Cornélius Fudge, l'actuel Coordinateur des Relations Moldus, qui avait essayé de le rassurer en disant qu'ils avaient la situation bien en main mais en vain, cela n'avançait à rien et, lorsque qu'un beau matin, le Premier Ministre fut retrouvé assassiné dans son Bureau, la panique générale ne cessa de s'accroître chez les Moldus.

Se sentant responsables de cette agitation, les Sorciers essayaient de rétablir un peu le calme de ce côté-la mais en vain, c'était comme s'ils ne faisaient rien…

Cependant, malgré toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, ces meurtres et le nombre de morts qui ne cessait d'augmenter, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'activaient chaque jours pour essayer de traquer des Mangemorts mais sans résultat car, ou bien ils leurs filaient lamentablement entre les doigts, ou ils usaient de la Magie Noire pour se défendre vaillamment.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'effectif du groupe que dirigeaient autrefois Dumbledore et qui était maintenant dirigé par Rémus Lupin diminuait, ce qui était plus qu'embêtant car en ces temps de guerre, il n'y avait plus grand monde qui osait s'y intégrer car ils doutaient fortement de son efficacité.

Désormais, l'Ordre du Phénix travaillait en collaboration avec le Quartier Général des Aurors du Ministère et, d'un point de vue stratégique, cela avait porté ces fruits à quelques reprises.

Et pourtant, au début, Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, c'était opposé à cette alliance car il refusait que l'on s'apitoie sur les mauvaises positions actuelles du Ministère de la Magie mais, lorsque tout ce qu'il avait fondé jusqu'à présent pour essayer de lutter contre cette Guerre commençait à s'effondrer autour de lui et qu'il se sentait complètement dépassé par tous ces événements, il avait accepté, ignorant au passage que certains de ces plus fidèles Aurors tels que Dawlish, Jonshon et Roy avaient déjà prit cette décision bien avant que lui ne la prenne.

« -Mon Ronny, c'est pas raisonnable de vous aventurer dehors, ces temps-ci. » fit Molly Weasley d'un ton plein de reproche.

-T'inquiètes pas m'man, on va juste se dégourdir un peu les pattes. Ça fait presque une semaine qu'on est pas sortis donc respirer l'air frais ne pourra pas nous faire de mal. Rassura Ron avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que Tonks et Kingsley vous accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Arthur.

-Papa, on…

-C'est d'accord Mr Weasley, on est jamais trop prudent. Coupa Harry.

-C'est bien mon vieux. Toi au moins, tu es conscient du danger qui rôde autour de nous.

Remarqua Fred en regardant, du coin de l'œil, Ron qui semblait se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Je suis sûr que si une horde de Mangemorts en furie attaquaient la maison, il ne le remarquerait même pas. Rajouta Georges.

-Vous voudrez vous joindre à nous pour cette partie ? Proposa Harry en regardant les jumeaux.

-Non Harry, nous avons deux-trois petites choses à préparer pour notre une mission pour l'Ordre. Répondit Georges.

-Et toi Ginny ? Continua Harry en regardant son ex-petite amie.

-Non Harry, sans façon. J'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Dit la rouquine.

Harry se rappela alors de la veille, lorsque Ginny avait fondu en larmes en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, dans laquelle il était annoncé que Dean Thomas ainsi que toute sa famille avaient brûlés vifs dans leur maison et, conscient qu'il était inutile d'insisté, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Bon bah Ron, je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais de voir si tes réflexes de Gardien de Quidditch sont toujours aussi excellents.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes après, quatre silhouettes emmitouflées dans d'épais lainages sortirent du Terrier et deux d'entre elles étaient munis de Balais.

-Où voulez-vous aller ? Demanda la voix de Tonks.

-Sur la Colline de Tétafouine par exemple, on aura un peu plus de place pour faire des tirs au but. Répondit Ron.

Ils avancèrent alors dans la brume, serrant fortement leurs baguettes sous leurs robes et marchèrent ainsi en rang serré pendant quelques minutes.

Après être passé par le portillon en bois, ils contournèrent alors le Terrier puis grimpèrent une pente ardue pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver, ensuite, en haut d'une haute colline sur laquelle des arbres jaunis et desséchés par l'hiver poussaient.

-On vous laisse 30 minutes pour vous défouler un peu car ensuite, nous devrons retourner au Terrier car Rémus et Dawlish nous attendent. Déclara Kingsley de sa voix grave.

Les deux adolescents enfourchèrent alors leurs Balais puis, ils s 'envolèrent dans les cieux glacials et commencèrent leur partie de Quidditch.

Harry avait raison. Cela faisait déjà prés de six mois qu'ils avaient, hélas, quitté Poudlard, abandonnant ainsi leur sport favori et Ron était toujours aussi dans son poste de Gardien car il arrivait à bloquer la majeure partie des tirs lancés par Harry en effectuant d'impressionnants mouvements à droite et à gauche.

Bien que le vent glacial leur fouettait agressivement le visage, l'impression de liberté qu'ils éprouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient sur leur Balai était décuplée car, en cette période de Guerre et de tristesse, de telles sensations se faisaient rares.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'interceptions, de blocages, d'acrobaties, de rires et de buts, les deux amis se reposèrent au sol, les jambes encore tremblantes puis, ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux de ces quelques instants de liberté qu'ils venaient de s'offrir.

-Allez hop, trêves de plaisanteries les jeunes, on retourne au Terrier ! Fit Tonks.

Ils se hâtèrent alors de repartir, Kingsley et Tonks en file de tête et les deux adolescents derrière, en train de papoter mais ces deux derniers s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent les deux adultes pousser un cri d'horreur et sortirent en hâte leurs baguettes magiques.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Ron, en accourant vers Kingsley.

-Non Ron, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça. Fit l'Auror en le repoussant en arrière.

Inquiet, Ron ne se laissa pas faire et, suivi de Harry, il bouscula Kingsley et, lorsqu'il vit le cauchemar qui s'offrait à lui, il poussa un cri d'horreur.

Du haut de la parcelle de cette colline, ils pouvaient voir le Terrier, du moins ce qu'il en restait car la plupart de la propriété était en flammes et, juste au dessus de la maison, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait, répandant ainsi une légère lueur verte dans les nuages gris.

-Nooooon ! Hurla Ron qui savait très bien ce que signifiait cette marque.

Sans plus attendre, le rouquin enfourcha à nouveau son Balai puis, il s'envola à toute vitesse, Harry à ces côtés, en direction du Terrier, sans prendre en compte les cris que poussaient Tonks et Kingsley qui étaient à présent loin d'eux.

-Nooooon ! Répéta Ron, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'habitation.

-Ron, ne fait pas n'importe quoi ! Cria Harry.

Trop concentré par ce qu'il y avait en face de lui, Ron ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était strictement impossible.

Arrivés proches des flammes, Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça à haute et intelligible voix.

-_Aguamenti _!

Aussitôt, un puissant jet d'eau allât s'écraser sur les flammes et Harry dut le faire pendant une bonne minute entière, assis sur son Balai pour que tout soit éteint.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une épaisse fumée noire, il atterrit, toujours accompagné de Ron, et contempla l'ancien beau jardin dans lequel Molly Weasley se plaisait tant à jardiner et qui était maintenant entièrement carbonisé

-Ron ! S'exclama Harry en voyant son meilleur ami courir en direction de la maison.

Le rouquin trouva la porte d'entrée du Terrier complètement explosée mais il y rentra quand même, la baguette pointée droite devant lui, sans faire attention à Harry qui continuait de l'appeler derrière lui.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il vit plusieurs plats et assiettes cassées par terre ainsi que des trous dans les murs, ce qui voulait sûrement dire qu'une bataille avait eut lieu dans cette pièce de la maison.

Ron regarda alors l'horloge familiale mais, étant donné que le cadran était cassé, il ne put se faire d'idées précises pour le moment.

Il tendit alors l'oreille, guettant le moindre signe de vie, mais il regretta aussitôt car le fait de ne rien entendre ne fit que décuplé son inquiétude.

-Mamaaaan ! Brailla t'il.

Il sortit alors de la cuisine, se rua dans le couloir et, arrivé dans la salle à manger, il s'arrêta net, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes.

Les deux canapés tout rapiécés qui occupaient habituellement un coin de la pièce étaient retournés et complètement troués, non pas par des mites mais par ce qui ressemblait sans aucun doute à un puissant Sortilège.

Mais le pire, c'était le corps de Arthur Weasley, allongé de tout son long par terre, les bras en croix et le visage totalement blanc. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, il était mort.

-Papa noooon !

Ron se mit alors à genoux à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son torse avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas lui. Pas son père. C'était impossible.

-Papaaa. Sanglota t'il, sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Il attrapa alors sa main et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en constatant à quel point elle était froide comme de la pierre.

Harry qui ne savais pas quoi faire s'empressa de s'agenouiller à côté de son meilleur ami, lui attrapa doucement les épaules et le força à s'appuyer contre lui pour le consoler mais le rouquin ne voulait rien entendre et préféra caresser le visage sans vie de celui qui était son père, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Reprends-toi mon vieux, nous devons voir si il y a des survivants. Fit Harry en étouffant un sanglot.

Ron se leva alors difficilement, sans lâcher le corps de son père du regard puis, il sortit de la salle à manger en pleurant, les larmes lui obscurcissant ainsi légèrement ces yeux embués puis, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et monta les marches unes à unes en titubant, suivi de près par Harry.

Arrivés à l'étage, ils remarquèrent d'abord d'énormes impactes dans les murs et, en voyant la porte de la chambre de ses parents complètement arrachée de ses gonds, Ron poussa un cri d'horreur mélangé de sanglots et rentra dans la pièce, toujours suivi par Harry, tout en criant « Mamaaan ».

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce, Ron poussa un nouveau cri de lamentation.

Molly Weasley se trouvait allongée sur le lit, entièrement défait, les bras le long du corps et une sorte de mousse blanche âcre sortait de sa bouche.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Ron se jeta sur le lit de sa mère, souleva légèrement la tête de celle-ci puis, il lui caressa le visage, tout en laissant couler ses larmes.

-Maman, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Fit Ron.

-_Recurvite _! Fit Harry, faisant ainsi disparaître la mousse de la bouche de Mrs Weasley.

Ron colla alors son oreille au-dessus de la bouche de sa mère et sentit un très léger souffle lui caresser les oreilles.

Puis soudainement, comme si elle l'avait entendu, Molly ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, lorsqu'elle vit son fils, un léger sourire crispé essaya de s'afficher sur son visage mais apparemment, une douleur inconnue l'empêchait de manifester le moindre contentement.

-Ron…

-Oui maman, je suis là, tout va s'arranger. Fit Ron en caressant les cheveux de sa mère.

-Ron…ils m'ont fait…ils m'ont fait avalé…du poison. Articula Molly avec difficulté.

-C'est rien maman, on va te soigner. Continua Ron.

-C'est trop tard…Ron…je vais…je vais mourir…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi maman, les Médicomages vont te sortir de là. Rassura Ron en essayant de sourire.

-Écoute-moi Ron…il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps alors… je t'en supplie…laisse-moi parler…

Ron accepta d'un signe de tête puis, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, d'un revers de manche et regarda sa pauvre mère.

-Je veux…je veux que tu te battes mon fils…Je veut que tu continues…ta vie…

Molly s'arrêta car un nouveau écoulement d'épaisse mousse blanche âcre venait de sortir de sa bouche et commençait à couler sur son menton.

-…que tu continues ta vie en sachant que… que ta mère t'aimait, mon fils…

Fébrilement, Molly leva son bras puis, elle prit la main de Ron dans la sienne.

-Ne baisse pas les bras…mon fils…

-Maman, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas. Sanglota Ron.

-…il va falloir être fort mon fils…

-Sans toi, je n'aurais aucune force maman.

-Mais si…mon fils…ta force…

Elle leva alors son autre main et la plaça sur le cœur de Ron qui battait à cent à l'heure.

-…ta force est là mon fils…ce qui fait ta force…ce sont tes amis…

Ron éclata alors en sanglots et posa son visage contre celui de sa mère.

-…le poison fait son effet mon fils… je vais…je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses yeux se révulsèrent puis, elle fut prise de violents tremblements puis d'un coup, elle redevint calme et de la mousse blanche coula à nouveau de sa bouche.

-Noon maman ! Hurla Ron.

Le rouquin attrapa alors le corps de sa mère par les épaules puis, n'y croyant pas, se mit à la secouer tout en laissant couler ses grosses et chaudes larmes.

-Ne me quitte pas maman.

Harry qui avait assisté à la scène avec beaucoup de tristesse accoura alors vers Ron et le tira en arrière, le faisant ainsi relâché sa mère.

-Noooon ! Hurla à nouveau Ron en se débattant.

Harry essaya de le retenir mais Ron lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre et, sous le coup de la surprise, Harry desserra son étreinte et Ron en profita pour s'agenouiller prés du lit, caressant ainsi le visage de sa mère, tout en pleurnichant.

Comprenant que son ami veuille rester seul pendant quelques instants, Harry sortit de la chambre tout en pleurant lui aussi puis vérifia dans les autres pièces situées à l'étage mais, ne trouvant aucun corps, il redescendit et tomba nez à nez avec Tonks et Kingsley qui avaient l'air essoufflés.

-On vient de voir Arthur. Déclara Tonks.

-Où-est Ron ? Demanda Kingsley.

-Là-haut, ils ont eut sa mère aussi. Répondit Harry en essuyant une larme.

Tonks étouffa un cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche puis, elle bouscula légèrement Harry, courut dans les escaliers et, quelques secondes après qu'elle soit arrivée à l'étage, ils l'entendirent pousser un cri d'horreur.

-Où sont Rémus, Dawlish, Roy, les jumeaux, Percy et Ginny ? Continua Kingsley.

-Aucune idée. Ils ne sont pas là-haut en tout cas. Fit Harry.

Les deux Sorciers firent alors le tour des pièces qui se trouvaient en bas mais, à part les nombreuses traces qui prouvaient qu'une rude bataille s'était déroulée dans cette maison, ils ne trouvèrent aucun corps.

-Allons voir dehors. Fit Kingsley.

Ils sortirent alors par la porte de la cuisine, contournèrent la maison, la baguette magique toujours pointée droit devant eux puis, arrivés du côté qu'ils n'avaient pas vus lorsqu'ils étaient en haut de la colline, Harry et Kingsley s'arrêtèrent pour regarder avec effroi, ce qui se trouvait devant eux…

A quelques mètres devant eux, dans un bosquet quelque peu défeuillé, les jumeaux, sans vie, gisaient dans une marre de sang coagulé tandis que plus loin, le corps de Ginny, complètement désarticulé, flottait à quelques mètres du sol et un flot de sang s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée.

-Oh mon dieu ! Se contenta de dire Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Á la lisière de la petite forêt qui entourait le Terrier, plusieurs corps de Mangemorts ainsi que ceux de Dawlish, Roy, Bill, Charlie et Percy étaient étendus par terre et, à dix mètres d'eux, Rémus Lupin était adossé à un arbre et se tenait le ventre qui était en sang, tout en gémissant de douleur.

-Rémus ! S'exclama Kingsley avant de courir en direction du Loup-Garou.

Harry s'approcha du corps flottant de son ex-petite amie puis, il tendit sa baguette et aussitôt, le Sortilège auquel elle avait été soumise s'annula, faisant ainsi mollement tombé Ginny dans les bras de Harry qui la réceptionna comme si il s'agissait d'un pantin entièrement disloqué, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEUXIÉME PARTIE :**

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le terrible massacre du Terrier.

Quatre mois durant lesquels Ron broyait du noir.

La perte si brutale de ses parents, de ses frères et de sa petite sœur l'avait complètement chamboulé et les dernières paroles prononcées par sa mère, avant qu'elle ne succombe totalement au poison qu'on lui avait administré, ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête à longueur de journée.

Ron s'en voulait terriblement.

S'il n'avait pas proposé cette stupide partie de Quidditch avec Harry, ses parents seraient peut-être encore là à l'heure qu'il est et ensemble, ils auraient combattus les Mangemorts.

Battus, peut-être pas mais au moins, Ron aurait défendu sa cause et serait mort en se battant.

Mais non, alors que lui et Harry jouaient activement sur leurs Balais, sans se douter la moindre seconde du drame qui avait lieu, sa famille entière se faisait massacrée.

D'après les dires de Rémus, qui était le seul survivant de ce terrible massacre, une vingtaine de Mangemorts auraient débarqués par surprise, ne laissant ainsi aucune chance stratégique aux hôtes du Terrier et une terrible bataille avait eut lieu mais les sbires de Lord Voldemort avait prit aussitôt l'avantage car leur niveau de Magie dépassait largement celui de l'Ordre du Phénix.

L'enterrement c'était déroulé quelques jours plus tard, en petit comité, dans une église située en plein cœur du village de Tétafouine, à quelques minutes du Terrier.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient tenus à rendre hommage à cette famille avec laquelle ils avaient collaboré pendant toutes ses années.

Certains anciens élèves de Poudlard, hors Harry et Hermione, tels que Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan et même Neville Londubat étaient là aussi, afin d'épauler Ron dans ce moment difficile et chacun avaient avec lui une fleur qu'ils avaient ensuite déposer sur les tombes en marbre qui renfermaient le corps de leurs anciens collègues de Gryffondor.

Le seul rescapé de la famille Weasley essayait tant bien que mal de s'investir un maximum dans la survie de son Monde mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'image de sa mère, agonisant sur le lit de sa chambre ne cessait ne lui hanter le cerveau et, rien que repenser à ses dernières paroles lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Depuis ce massacre, Ron habitait à Manchester, loin de sa maison natale, dans un appartement situé dans un quartier modeste qu'il partageait en collocation avec Harry.

Ce changement l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé car, lui qui était habitué a vivre au calme, sans sa bourgade paisible, le fait de se réveiller tout les matins à cause des voitures qui passaient à toute vitesse dans la rue adjacente le gênait au plus haut point.

Maintenant, son sommeil était troublé par le même rêve. Il se trouvait debout, au milieu de sa cuisine, soudainement, la porte volait en éclats puis une flopée de Mangemorts traversaient la cuisine en courant, piétinant ainsi le pauvre Ron puis, lorsque tout le monde avait disparu, le rouquin se levait, sortait de la maison et retrouvait toute sa famille, le visage complètement brûlé, baignant au beau milieu d'une mousse âcre et blanche.

Alors, Ron se réveillait en sueur, tremblant de tout ses membres et mettait un certain temps avant de se rendormir. C'était comme ça à chaque nuits passées emmitouflé sous sa couette et il en avait plus que marre.

De nombreux Psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste lui avaient dit que ce genre de rêve hanterait ses nuits pendant un ou deux mois et pour lutter face à ce problème, ils lui avaient prescrit tout un tas de Potions pour Sommeil Tranquillisant mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cela n'était pas efficace.

Du coup, plus le temps passait, moins Ron dormait et d'énormes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Et, pour combler le temps qu'il passait à ne rien faire, il descendait à un petit café situé au coin de sa rue, conscient des dangers qu'il encourait, et il rentrait tard dans la nuit, saoul jusqu'aux os.

Plusieurs fois, Harry l'avait entendu rentré dans leur appartement, tout en criant à en perdre la voix et il était intervenu à plusieurs reprises, essayant de le raisonner en lui expliquant que l'alcool n'était pas le médicament remède face à de telles insomnies mais en vain. Plus le temps passait, plus Ron devenait dépendant à cette drogue, au grand détriment de ses fidèles amis.

Á plusieurs reprises, Harry avait menacé de quitter l'appartement si Ron continuait de boire mais, après mûres réflexions et discussions avec Hermione, il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de l'aider était de rester avec lui car le laisser seul en plus des dangers qui régnaient dehors n'était pas digne d'un meilleur ami sur qui on pouvait compter.

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Ron s'était inscrit à une formation au Ministère de la Magie, afin de devenir Auror mais, depuis que l'alcool était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait plus le courage, ni la force de s'investir dans cette carrière.

Désormais, il passait ses journées affalé sur le canapé, à pleurer en se remémorant tout ces fabuleux instants qu'il avait passé avec sa famille et il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Le soir, lorsque Harry rentrait du Ministère de la Magie dans lequel il s'occupait du Département de la Justice Magique, il trouvait son meilleur ami endormi sur le canapé avec une ou deux bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu vides jonchant le sol, juste en dessous de sa tête.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il avait beau vider inlassablement chaque bouteille d'alcool dans les éviers, jeter des sorts sur le frigo afin de le prémunir contre cela et même sermonner Ron en lui disant que ce mettre dans cet état ne redonnerait pas la vie à sa famille mais c'était toujours pareil, le rouquin trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en procurer.

Harry décida alors d'ignorer les conseils que ne cessait de lui donner Hermione et de quitter l'appartement pour en louer un autre à quelques pas de celui-ci.

Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de faire ferait encore plus de mal à son meilleur ami alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin en ce moment mais ce n'était que provisoire car il faisait ça pour que Ron se rende compte de ses actes et qu'il prenne de nouvelles résolutions mais visiblement, cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Deux semaines après que Harry ait emménagé dans son modeste appartement aux couleurs rouges et or, alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine afin de préparer une tarte à la mélasse, quatre « plop » familiers retentirent soudainement dans la pièce voisine.

Instinctivement, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea à pas de loup dans le salon mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que deux solides cordes s'enroulèrent solidement autour de son corps et son seul moyen de défense s'envola de ses mains avant d'atterrir dans l'une de celles des quatre silhouettes cagoulées qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-Alors Potter, surpris de nous voir ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

-Je doit dire que je me demandais quand est-ce que vous me rendriez visite. Répondit Harry en se débattant.

-Nous n'avons pas eut la chance de te voir au Terrier il y a quelques mois de cela mais heureusement que nous avons put nous amuser quand même car sinon, nous aurions fait le trajet pour rien. Fit le Mangemort qui avait la baguette d'Harry dans sa main gauche.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement cette fois-ci…

-Ton amie Granger nous a dit la même chose il y a quelques minutes mais à l'heure qu'il est, elle et ses crétins de parents doivent être vidés de leur sang. Déclara un autre Mangemort.

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver grandement Harry qui se mit alors à se débattre encore plus énergiquement mais en vain.

-Inutile Potter. Les cordes qui vous attachent se resserrent dés que vous vous débattez. Dit une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

-Vous ! S'exclama ce dernier, hors de lui.

Le Mangemort s'approcha alors doucement de Harry puis il enleva sa cagoule, laissant ainsi apparaître sa chevelure noire et grasse qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le teint cireux et blafard de son visage.

-Vous avez tuez Dumbledore ! Fit Harry en serrant les lèvres avec colère.

-C'est vrai Potter, merci de me révéler ce souvenir aussi plaisant. Figurez-vous que j'ai aussi eut le plaisir de faire boire ce puissant poison de ma propre conception à cette idiote de Molly Weasley et que vous aussi, vous y aurez droit. Répondit Severus Rogue.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin, un traître…

-Si vous croyez m'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde avec vos satanées balivernes, vous vous trompez lamentablement. Coupa Severus.

L'ancien professeur de Potions s'approcha alors de Harry et, une fois que son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune Sorcier, il afficha un sourire maléfique.

-Vous êtes stupide Potter… stupide et naïf, comme ce regretté Dumbledore.

En guise de réponse, Harry cracha au visage du Mangemort et, surpris, ce dernier le gifla avec force la joue droite avant de s'essuyer, d'un revers de manche.

-Bella, donne-moi le poison. Ordonna Rogue en tendant la main en arrière.

Aussitôt, l'une des silhouettes cagoulées sortit de la poche de sa robe une petite fiole transparente dans laquelle baignait un liquide gris douteux.

-Vous allez voir Potter, ce qu'a enduré Molly Weasley avant de succomber à cette mort horrible. Dit Rogue en arrachant le flacon des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange et en l'ouvrant d'une simple pression du pouce.

Il approcha alors le flacon du visage de Harry et le mit à la hauteur de son nez, afin qu'il hume l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait cette substance.

-Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à demandé à ce que ça ne soit pas moi qui vous fasse avaler ce poison mais plutôt mon apprenti que vous connaissez déjà il me semble. Déclara Rogue.

Un des Mangemorts qui n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole s'approcha alors de Severus et enleva sa cagoule avant de regarder obstinément Harry, d'un regard plein de haine.

-Malefoy ! S'écria Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à revoir celui qu'il avait tant détesté lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

-Allons Potter, ne me dit pas que tu es surpris de me voir, je ne te croirait pas. Fit Drago en souriant.

-Surpris de te voir aux côtés de ton père et de ce crétin de Rogue ? Non, mais cela fait peine à voir de voir que toi, tu t'es rabaissé à leur niveau. Répondit Harry.

-Rabaissé, Potter ! Tu te trompes complètement ! Depuis que je suis gratifié de la Marque des Ténèbres, mon niveau de Magie n'a cessé de s'accroître et pour nous tous, servir celui qui, un jour, contrôlera la planète entière est un honneur. Contredit Drago.

-Je savais que tu étais un abruti fini Malefoy mais à ce point-la, tu me surprends. Avoua Harry.

-C'est ça Potter, cause toujours va ! Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre donc dit ce qui te fait plaisir. Grâce à toi, la confiance que m'octroie le Seigneur des Ténèbres va encore augmenter et d'ici peu de temps, peut-être que je pourrai commander un groupe de Mangemorts à moi tout seul. Tu comprends Potter ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai enfin l'impression de pouvoir servir à quelque-chose.

-Dépêchez-vous Malefoy, qu'on en finisse avec cet orphelin ! Siffla Rogue.

Harry sentit alors sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'incitait à faire ça puis, lorsque son regard se tourna vers son ancien professeur, il vit que ce dernier remuait doucement sa baguette.

-Inutile de résister Potter, c'est moi qui contrôle votre bouche si…_répugnante_. Déclara Rogue.

Harry voulut crier mais aucun son ne put s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Adieu Potter, que ton existence soit maudite ! S'exclama Malefoy.

Puis, sans attendre, l'apprenti Mangemort déversa le contenu de sa fiole dans la bouche de Harry avant que lui et ces amis n'éclatent de rire.

Harry essaye de déglutir en sentant l'infâme substance caresser voluptueusement sa langue mais Rogue le força à pencher la tête en arrière, avalant ainsi le poison d'une seule gorgée.

-Ce poison agit en trois étapes. Premièrement, votre estomac va se dissoudre intégralement. Commença Rogue qui se mit à faire les cents pas, juste devant Harry, sans le lâcher du regard.

Après avoir sentit le liquide couler le fond de sa gorge, Harry ne sentit rien puis tout d'un coup, il sentit une brûlure insoutenable à l'intérieur de son ventre, comme-ci une gerbe de flammes venait d'exploser dedans.

-Ensuite, le mélange de mon poison, de vos sucs gastriques et des résidus de votre estomac va créer une substance que j'ai appelé l'Agonisante et que vous allez finir par recracher. Continua Rogue.

Le jeune Sorcier sentit alors un liquide remonter le long de ses entrailles puis soudainement, une coulée de mousse blanche sortit de sa bouche et de son nez.

-Et enfin, ce sont tout vos organes vitaux qui vont lâcher les uns après les autres, entraînant ainsi votre mort atroce. Finit Rogue.

La douleur se propagea alors dans tout le corps de Harry puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se laissa tombé contre le mur, des larmes de souffrance coulant sur son visage.

-Cette fois-ci Potter, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver de cette mort certaine. Là où il est, Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire pour toi. Dit Malefoy en souriant sarcastiquement.

Harry voulut répondre mais à la place, un nouveau flot de mousse sortit de sa bouche béante et coula sur son menton.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que cela me procure de vous voir souffrir de la sorte. Avoua Rogue en s'agenouillant devant Harry.

-Severus, il faut y allé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Rappela la voix de Bellatrix.

Rogue fixa une dernière fois Harry puis il se leva, s'approcha de ces acolytes et avant de transplaner, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Á jamais, Potter !

Puis, les quatre Mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant derrière eux le jeune Sorcier seul dans sa souffrance, face à sa mort irrémédiable et soudaine.

Ce brusque meurtre chamboula le peu d'espoir qui régnait dans le Monde de la Magie car le peu de Sorciers qui comptaient sur Harry pour les sauver étaient à présent au bord de l'abandon.

Étant donné qu'a présent, plus personne ne pouvait se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort, le nombre d'attaques de Mangemorts avait doublé en quelques jours et ce coup-ci, se fût les grandes familles de puissants Sorciers qui furent frappées, telles que les Brown, les Slughorn, les Jackson et même les Mac Gonagall.

En l'espace d'une semaine à peine, l'Ordre du Phénix fut totalement dissout.

Plus personne n'avait le courage de s'opposer au puissant Mage Noir ainsi qu'à ses serviteurs car ils avaient conscience que tout ce qu'ils faisaient ne les mènerait à rien.

Les deux seules personnes qui auraient put faire quelque chose face à eux étaient Dumbledore et Harry mais ils étaient eux aussi morts, assassinés. En conséquence, la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Plus ils avançaient dans le temps, plus les troupes de Lord Voldemort augmentaient considérablement et c'était sous l'effet de l'Impérium qu'ils avaient réussit à faire en sorte que tout les Aurors du Ministère se rangent sous leurs ordres.

Les Mangemorts continuaient aussi leurs dégâts du côté des Moldus, se montrant à présent en plein jour et, comme la plupart des Oubliators du Ministère de la Magie avaient déserté leur travail pour essayer de se cacher, il n'y avait à présent plus personne pour effacer la mémoire de ces pauvres gens, ce qui était vraiment plus que critique.

En ce moment même, dans un appartement de Manchester, un jeune homme assis à une table finissait d'écrire une lettre, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes et en buvant de grandes gorgées de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

« _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre-vous trouveront ce geste lâche mais en ce moment, peu m'importe : j'ai failli à mon devoir…_

_Oui maman, j'ai échoué à la mission que tu m'avais confié avant de mourir : tu m'avais dis qu'il fallait que je me batte et je ne l'ai pas fait. _

_Pourquoi ? C'est très simple. C'est cette même raison qui poussent des milliers de Sorciers à abandonner tout espoir ces derniers temps. La Peur maman, oui, la Peur. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme ça aujourd'hui. C'est elle qui m'a fait devenir l'ombre de moi-même. C'est à cause d'elle que Harry et Hermione sont morts aujourd'hui…_

_Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Seule une pensée me hante : il faut que j'en finisse._

_Je sais qu'ils me trouveront. Je sais qu'ils m'auront. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul endroit dans lequel je pourrais me sentir en sécurité : six pieds sous terre, loin de ce Monde de brutes._

_C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'en finir. Je veut allez vous retrouver maman, papa, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux et Percy, afin de vous raconté mon effroyable descente aux Enfers._

_Á tout jamais,_

_Ron Weasley »_

Dés qu'il eut finit d'écrire, le rouquin roula son parchemin le scella d'un coup de baguette puis, il se leva, toujours la bouteille à la main et se dirigea dans le salon.

Arrivé dans celui-ci, il se laissa tombé moelleusement sur le canapé, retroussa ses manches puis, d'un coup sec, il brisa sa bouteille encore remplie sur le coin de la table et des milliers de petits et gros morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce.

Sans hésiter, Ron ramassa un des plus gros qui se trouvait à ses pieds, sans se soucier de l'aspect dangereux que cela avait puis, il regarda son reflet déformé dessus.

-Ta fin arrive, mon pauvre bonhomme. Dit-il à haute voix.

Il reprit alors sa respiration, souffla un bon coup puis, il appuya fortement le morceau de verre contre les veines de son poignet droit et fit un geste rapide vers le bas avant qu'un flot de sang se mette à couler continuellement sur la moquette.

Au dehors, un corbeau croassait…


End file.
